Different kind of Angel, different kind of Grace
by Mikaylah
Summary: Castiel is walking down the street, thinking what to do with Metatron, when he comes across blue wooden box. What is that essence inside? It's like Grace, but it's not Grace. It's alive and it's talking to him! And what about that grinning idiot with no name, who's definitely not human? Set in SPN after 9x11 and shortly before End of Time of DW. Possible spoilers for both. NO SLASH
1. Meeting Alive Grace

Castiel was walking. Just walking. He stole Theo's Grace, so he was technically an angel again, but it still didn't feel right. His own Grace was somewhat different. Hard to explain. He had his „mojo", but still, he missed it. But he couldn't do anything, until he could find Metatron. And with war amongst the angels, with every fraction concentrating on him, he had to be an angel. Even with foreign Grace. It was another thing he had to do.

Suddenly he felt strange disturbance and stopped. He looked to the origin of that disturbance – which happened to be blue wooden box. And he heard it. No, he heard her. He came closer, touched her and closed eyes. And there it was. That feeling. That beautiful, that peaceful, that.. sad. And she was like Grace, just much more alive. Oh, so alive.

„Hi there!"

Castiel needed a moment to cut the connection with this Alive Grace. Then he turned to voice. Behind him was standing man in blue suit and brown long coat, who was grinning.. well, Dean would say he was grinning like an idiot. This man looked young and human. But Castiel just knew, he was neither. And what was just terrible realization, he had no idea what he was. Millenia of his existence, from the very beginning of the Earth, and he had no idea what that man was.

„Who are you?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes

„I'm the Doctor. And you?" Strange man, Doctor, was still grinning. He was grinning so much, that it was just weird.

„Castiel." Why was he telling him the truth, when this Doctor was lying to him, he didn't know.

„Castiel.. I heard that one before.. but where was that? Nevermind. So, Castiel? Any last name?"

„Angels do not require last names." Castiel knew, he should lie. That's what Dean told him. That he should lie more, so he wouldn't freak out people. But this man was no human. And he wanted to know more about this Alive Grace.

„When you say angels.. oh, wait! I've got it! Castiel, Angel of Thursdays, right from the bible!"

„Yes."

„I would love to meet your parents, giving you name like that. But still, it could be worse.. so angels. You don't look statue-y. Tell me, do you know any Weeping Angels?"

Castiel was visibly confused. „It is forbidden to express emotions. I know of no angel who can 'weep'."

„Well, best if you don't. They are nasty creatures. But quite fascinating too. And so lonely. You must feel sorry for them, you know. They can't look at each other, and that must be just horrible. Although, sometimes, it could be useful. Let's say you have a hangover and.."

„Enough!" Castiel was growing impatient with this man. He was used to not know what others were talking about, but this was just unbearable. Some of his rage must have reached surface, because that strange man, who called himself Doctor, immediately stopped talking.

So Castiel finally asked:

„What are you?"

Doctor was taken aback by this question. No human never asked him this question, definitely not in the first five minutes. Unless of course..

„I'm a Time Lord. Last of them." replied as he reached to his pocket

Castiel came closer, unshamingly invading the other one's personal space. Then his face lightened up with understanding. He slightly smiled and said: „I understand now. You are neither from this world nor of my Father's creation."

Doctor beeped at him with strange object for a moment, before he exclaimed: „There is another consiousness alive inside! That's not your body!" Suddenly, he looked so.. angry.

„No, it's not. This is mere vessel." Castiel replied casually. And all that grinning was gone and he could see rage in Doctor's eyes. Castiel was thinking, maybe he should start lying now. It looked like the truth upset this strange man.

„Get out of him!"

„I cannot. Vessel is required for me to walk the earth."

„What about that man inside, .."

„Jimmy. He has wife and daughter. Shall they in the future demise, their souls will rest in heaven."

„You even know his name! Wait, what do you mean, they will rest in heaven? What are you, really?"

„I'm an Angel of the Lord."

„Yes, Castiel, Angel of Thursday, we already clarified that.."

There was awkward silence, which was again interrupted by the Doctor: „Wait, you serious? Angel angel? Jewish-Catholic Bible Angel? Warrior of God kind of angel?"

„Yes."

Doctor was astonished. That was just silly religion. That was simply.. „..not possible." said Doctor out loud.

Castiel wanted to give Doctor some time, so he touched Alive Grace again, trying to establish connection. He was successful. He could feel Alive Grace slightly touching his own – well, stolen – Grace and inviting him in. After that the connection was broken.

First thing he heard was Doctor, again: „How did you do that?!" Doctor, quite shocked, was looking at open door of the wooden box.

Castiel bluntly replied: „She wants me to come in."

„Does she now?" asked not very convinced Doctor

„Yes."

„And what makes you think that?"

„She told me."

„She what?"

„She told me I should come in, then the connection would be easier. And then she could talk to her thief through me."

„H-how..?" Doctor didn't understand this. No one could talk to TARDIS. Right? This man is just crazy alien who stole someone's body. Right?

„Her essence is like my Grace. Just alive. That's why I could connect."

Before Doctor could ask anything else - and oh boy, how many questions he had! - there was ringing coming from man in front of him. He pulled out a cell phone and answered it:

„Hello, Dean.. Not very far.. Yes, I will be there shortly." Then he turned his attention to the Doctor, said simply: „I must go." and walked away.

„What kind of angel uses a cell phone?" said Doctor more to himself than the leaving „angel of the lord". For a while Doctor considered following him, but then he remembered he had somewhere to go. So he went into the TARDIS instead. Now he really had to go. Right. Ood in the snow, four knocks and he'll be dead. On the other hand, little following can't hurt. Right?


	2. The Healer

Once he decided that the Ood can wait, the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and saw Castiel turn around the corner. He walked fast, so he could catch up with him. But when he turned around the corner as well, he almost bumped into him. Castiel was standing right in front of him, his face just few inches of his own, his expression unbelievably stoic. It was really awkward, so the Doctor stepped back a little bit and then he did the only think he did well – he started talking.

„Hello again! Quite a coincidence bump to each other like that again, don't you think? I was looking for Meadow Street. There's a lovely lady who lives there. She has the biggest collection of tissue boxes. I just have to see it!"

Castiel was just looking at him for a while and then narrowed his eyes with suspicion. His piercing eyes and constantly rock solid face were making the Doctor nervous. And that wasn't easy thing to do. He quoted Lion King to the Sycorax, he threw a ball at the Sontaran after insulting him, he encountered carnivorous darkness and living water, he even had living sun inside him. Yet with this.. being, he had no idea what to expect.

„There is no Meadow Street in this town." said Castiel eventually, not taking his eyes of him.

„Oh. My bad. That explains why I can't find it." said the Doctor with huge grin. He was smiling like an idiot, because it always worked. But he had a feeling that this time it won't get him anywhere.

Castiel curiously tilted his head. Yes, this strange man was clearly following him and he should do something about it. He couldn't lead him to Dean, he should at least induce sedation. But his curiosity got the better of him. Man in front of him was just too interesting.

„Is it customary for the Time Lords lie to gain something like it is for humans?" asked Castiel and he honestly wanted to know the answer. This man was so similar to humans and yet so different. And right now, he looked little surprised. And he was, not because Castiel knew that he's lying. He expected that. No way he could fool him. But the way Castiel looked when he asked that question, like a child poking dead animal with a stick and waiting what will happen. And that surprised the Doctor. No anger or hostility for following him and then lying to him, just pure curiosity. Whether was Castiel an angel or not, he was certainly interesting.

„Sometimes.. So, you said you can talk to the TARDIS." said Doctor, but when he saw confused look on Castiel's face, he quickly added: „You know, blue box."

„Yes. Sort of."

„Sort of?"

„It is not talking per se, it is more like connection of consciousness. She is not designed to talking, she was interacting with my Grace on sub-atomic level."

And then there was a ringing again. Just when it was interesting. Castiel pulled out a phone:

„Yes... No... I met someone.. No, not like that.. Yes.. Not an angel.. Yes."

Then he hung up, said: „I must go." once again and walked away. Doctor stood there for a moment and then he followed him.

They were walking through an alley when Castiel suddenly stopped. He looked at the homeless man, who was sitting next to the dumpster. Then he asked:

„What are you doing here, demon?"

With that „demon" jumped to his feet and the Doctor saw into his eyes – they were black. „Demon" just smiled and was lifting his head to the sky with his mouth open, when Castiel put his hand on homeless man's forehead. And then bright white light was coming from man's eyes and mouth as he was screaming. After a moment he fell to the ground, his eyes burned out. Castiel looked concerned and in thought. Then he pulled out his phone.

„I met a demon.. I don't know.. I said I don't know.. Alley behind Rosie's Whimsical House."

After that he looked at the quite shocked Doctor. He knew he would have many questions, but he wasn't very good at this. So he just said: „Dean will be here shortly and he will answer any questions you might have."

„What did you to him?"

„I smited his soul."

„You killed him?!"

„In the process, yes."

„Why? He wasn't doing anything! You didn't have to kill him!"

Castiel didn't understand why was the Doctor so upset. It was a demon afterall.

„Cas!" voice shouted from behind them. Doctor looked around and saw young man in cheap suit coming to them.

„Hello Dean." Castiel greeted him.

„Who's he?" Dean asked pointing at the Doctor.

„I met him before. He call himself the Doctor. He was following me."

„Not a demon?"

„No. And I believe he pose no danger to us."

„What is he then?"

„I don't know."

„What do you mean, you don't know?!"

„Just what I said, Dean. I don't know."

„You're an angel! How can you not know?"

„As I already said, I'm a Time Lord." the Doctor interjected.

„You shut up!" Dean barked at him.

„Yes, he said that. But he was lying later, so I didn't think I could take his word for it."

„Cas! How can you not know?"

„I have never come across anything like that."

„So special kind of monster that even angels don't know about."

„You could put it that way, yes."

„Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

„I'm not a monster, you know." the Doctor said quite hurt.

„Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

„Sorry."

„So demons are without a roof now. Guess recession reached even Hell." said Dean looking at the homeless man with eyes burned out.

„I believe he was in disguise and watching us, Dean." said Castiel, clearly not getting the joke.

„Yes, he was." Dean was just slightly shooking his head, as if he was used to this.

„Can I talk now?" the Doctor asked.

„What?" Dean said, annoyed.

„He killed him."

„So?"

„And you're just making jokes."

„Your point?"

„I don't like killing. It's always another way."

„Listen pal, I don't really have time on hippie talk. It was a demon, okay, they want us dead, we want them dead, period! There's no other way."

„Maybe we should do something about the body. It is broad daylight." suggested Castiel.

„Yeah, I'll take care of it. You two go to the diner, it's right around the corner. Cas, do you have your blade?"

„Of course."

„Good. Watch him. I don't trust him. He's weird."

„Alright Dean. Come, Doctor." said Castiel and was walking to the diner. Doctor was angry, but there was nothing he could do, afterall that man was already dead. So he went after him. That way he can find out what the hell just happened.

In the diner they sat to a table near the exit. Castiel ordered cheeseburger, the Doctor just some eggs.

They sat there quietly, the Doctor had still anger in his eyes, Castiel was just curious. Once again was silence interrupted by the Doctor:

„Why did you kill him?"

„It was a demon."

„You talk about him like he wasn't even a person."

„It was a demon."

„What's with that 'it'?! He was a human being, not a thing!"

„That human was probably already dead. Demon within was abomination, pure evil straight out of Hell."

Doctor glared at him, but before he could say anything, waitress came with their order. Then he decided to let this go, for now. He began to eat, but Castiel didn't seem to acknowledge there was a food now. It didn't take long and he ate the eggs, but Castiel didn't even touch the cheeseburger.

„Won't you eat it?"

„No. I do not require food. It is for.."

„..me. Thanks Cas." Dean completed his sentence, sat down and took the cheeseburger.

„Castiel, tell me about your Grace. You said it interacted with the TARDIS." the Doctor said, believing it's no use to talk about killing with Dean around. As he finished his sentence, Dean looked up to Cas with question in his eyes.

„It is a blue wooden box I came across. It has Grace-like essence inside." Castiel explained.

„So mysterious monster with angel box. Double awesome. Why won't we kill him again?" Dean said and continued eating. Doctor was already opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Castiel:

„He pose no danger to us, Dean. There is no need for killing." It was quite interesting that he was against killing now and just minutes ago he didn't see anything wrong with killing that man. Doctor was still little angry, but this Castiel intrigued him more and more.

„To answer your question, Doctor. It is a divine energy bestowed on whole Heavenly Host by Father Himself, so that we could carry out His will. While in the vessel, it is resonating, and.."

„Oh-oh, Cas! Stop, please." Dean interrupted and pull out a paper from his pocket and put in on the table. The only thing the Doctor saw was strange symbol he didn't recognize.

„Do you know what that means?" Dean asked. But it couldn't mean anything, right? TARDIS would've translated it. Right?

„Interesting." Castiel said.

„Well? Is it enochian?" Dean asked impatienly.

„Technically, yes, but it's just a symbol. Not part of any actual letters or words. It's like red cross and hospital, horseshoe and blacksmith."

„So whose symbol is this?"

Castiel looked right at the Doctor as he answered: „Rit Zien's. It means 'The Healer.'"


	3. Good thing I have a locking thingy!

**So, just a few notes. This story will be mainly about Castiel-Doctor interaction. I will definitely carry out and finish the plot about that whole Rit Zien/demon mess, but I want to concentrate on relationship between those two. So Dean will appear from time to time, but he will not play very big part. So far he was being dick and I don't know if it'll change, you know.. Dean being Dean. Time will tell.**

* * *

Castiel was looking at the Doctor rather calmly, but Dean stared at him with dangerous sparks in his eyes. Now it was Dean, who was making him nervous.

„What? Me?" the Doctor asked innocently. He had a really bad feeling about this.

„You're seeing another doctor around here?"

„Well, if you're looking for _a _doctor, I'm pretty sure this town got loads of them."

„The only doctor in this town is 80-year old Grumpy-Pants with goldfish and two cats." And as if he was expecting from Castiel to say something, he turned to him and snapped at him: „Shut it, Cas!" True enough, Castiel was going to say something, but not about fish or cats, he wanted to say something important about that symbol. But he looked up to Dean and listened to him, so he had to shut his mouth – quite literally. Dean then turned back to the Doctor and continued with his speech.

„Anyone else who just remotely resembles doctor or healer of any kind is at least fifty miles from here. We're pretty much cut off. So that leaves only Doctor Hippie, MD." Dean finished and viciously stared at the Doctor. Doctor blankly stared back. He had no idea what was happening.

„Why are you angry at him, Dean?" Castiel asked, obviously confused.

„Why am I.." Dean trailed off and didn't continue, because he was pulling out his ringing phone.

„Agent Strummer.. yeah.. I'll be right there." With silent swears he put it back to his pocket and said: „I need to go to meet the sheriff. Cas, don't let him out of your sight." He threw money at the table and then he was going to leave, but Castiel stopped him. „Where did you find it, Dean?"

Dean quickly glanced at the Doctor before he answered: „In front of a dead body. Have fun." And then he was walking out of the door.

„Did he just say 'dead body'?"

„Yes. It appears he believes you are involved somehow."

Great. Maybe he wasn't in a bus, but that didn't stop another human blaming him. Again. He sighed and looked at Castiel. He looked quite the same. Calm and curious. Maybe at least the „angel" wasn't blaming him.

„And you don't?"

„I don't know. It would contradict your previous behaviour. It is a interesting coincidence though. You being lost in this town right when Rit Zien's long lost seal appears."

„And what exactly is Rit Zien's seal?"

„I do not wish to say it twice. We will wait for Dean."

„So we have a lot of free time."

„Possibly, yes."

„Wanna meet TARDIS again?" the Doctor asked with huge grin and ran out of the door. Castiel followed.

Doctor was waiting at him outside. He rembered that Castiel killed that man as if it was nothing, of course he remembered. He never forgot those that he failed to save. He had little understanding for cold-blooded killing for no reason. But Castiel seemed different. In one moment he killed a man without hesitation and the next he was defending him against his friend. Maybe he just didn't comprehend the wrongness in killing the man he called „demon", maybe he really thought he was doing the right thing. Doctor wasn't ready to accept the whole angel/demon concept, but If Castiel truly believed it, then he also believed that he was doing God's work. In that case he was following certain moral code, which meant he was not beyond saving. And the Doctor will be damned if he didn't try.

Once Castiel joined him, they started to walk towards the TARDIS and the Doctor said in conversational tone:

„I'm not lost. Just so you know."

„You have no idea where you are. That is definition of being lost."

„Well, I'm in America."

„You know that, because you heard the accent. And you still don't know a thing about your close surroundings."

„It's more fun that way!" the Doctor exclaimed and Castiel stopped. Doctor stopped as well and turned around. Castiel came to him. Close. Really close. He looked into the Doctor's eyes. That piercing look again. Like he could see right inside him.

„You know you are lost. And you enjoy it." Okay, that was little creepy. But that wouldn't be too hard. He enjoyed almost everything. He still didn't like that look. That look itself was creepy enough.

They started to walk again.

„So how often does your friend pretends to be a fed?" the Doctor asked. When he heard Dean answered his phone as „Agent Strummer", he fought really hard not to chuckle. And fortunately, he won. The first clue was all that talk about angels and demons, but with name Strummer he just threw the helve after the hatchet. The Clash? Really? Doctor couldn't believe that local cops were falling for it.

„When it appears to be necessary."

„So often."

„Yes." Castiel said and then he looked at the Doctor almost conspiratorialy. „I have badge too. And the last time I was quite successful in impersonating federal agent." he said proudly.

Doctor had to smile. This man was like neverending puzzle.

After a while they had TARDIS in sight. Castiel suddenly put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and stopped.

„Wait." he said.

„What?"

„That man over there." Castiel said, looking at the man walking the dog. „It's a demon."

Doctor looked at the man near the TARDIS Castiel was referring to. He was in his mid-forties, wearing grey trousers, beige long sleeve T-shirt and green cardigan vest. He also had glasses, sort of glasses that someone called Norman would wear. He looked perfectly boring and definitely perfectly normal.

„I will take care of him. Stay here." Castiel said and put his hand from the Doctor's shoulder. Then he wanted to go to the demon, but the Doctor stopped him.

„Wait!" the Doctor whispered. Castiel's words were resonating in his mind. Taking care of him. He knew what it meant. He was going to kill him. Another innocent human being. And the Doctor had to stop him before he did.

„What?" Castiel asked.

„You don't have to kill him." the Doctor tried.

„If I don't, it will end up killing someone else."

„He's just walking the dog!" the Doctor tried to be firm and quiet at the same time. „He's innocent."

„It is far from innocent. It is a corrupted soul from Hell, it cannot do anything but harming humans."

Doctor let out frustrated sigh. As long as Castiel thought of that man as a demon, therefore something inferior, the Doctor had little chance to convince him that it's wrong to kill him. So maybe he should convince him to do something else.

„You are certain this man is a.. 'demon'?"

„Yes."

„How can you be so sure?" the Doctor asked, hoping that if there was any doubt, Castiel wouldn't go through with it.

„I can see through the vessel. I can see the demon's true face."

Well, obviously, there was no doubt present. But the Doctor was more interested in „the vessel". Castiel already said that he needs a vessel, so maybe „demons" - whatever they are - are the same. Homeless man _did _have black eyes afterall. But that still didn't justify killing without provocation. It looked like long-standing feud between two alien species inhabiting human bodies. If there is a covert war happening on Earth, he needs to get to the bottom of it.

„Vessel? So he's like you then?" the Doctor asked, but he wished he didn't. Castiel looked at him with unspeakable rage in his eyes. For the first time there were visibly emotions in his face, well emotions other than curiosity and confusion.

„I am.. nothing.. like.. _it._" Castiel said, with apparent disgust as he looked at the „demon".

„You both are taking over human bodies. How are you different?" the Doctor asked. He had a feeling that this whole thing started as some petty feud and now nobody knows what it's all about anymore.

„I cannot possess vessel without consent. Demons can take what they want. Often their vessel is already dead. Vessel of an angel is always healed. My garrison's original mission was to watch human beings, as they are my Father's creation. Their mission is to cause suffering, as they defy Father's.."

„Okay, okay, I get it." the Doctor interjected. He had an idea where this was going. Angels – good, demons – bad. Like black and white.

„It is not black and white. I met a demon who was kinda good and who I liked and there is many angels who are no better than demons."

„How did you.." the Doctor was quite shocked. It looked like he read his mind. But he couldn't, right? Even with that piercing eyes, it wasn't possible. He was careful. Every doors in his mind were closed. Every possible passage was shut down tight.

„I apologize. Essence of the box is affecting me. I should not have explored your mind. But it is more open than you think."

„I'm gonna talk to you about that later. Now, demons. You said you already met one who was good. Maybe this one is too."

„I sincerely doubt it. Meg wasn't good – no demon can be. She was just kinda good, because circumstances forced her to."

Doctor noticed that Castiel was referring to this good demon not only by name, but he switched from „it" to „she", when he described her. So he can let a demon to live. He just has to be convinced that the demon is not pure evil, therefore abomination, „it". Unfortunately, Castiel apparently thought that the homeless man _was_ evil, and thought the same with the man with a dog. This required another approach.

„It may be pretty stupid to kill him."

„Why?" Castiel was now fully intrigued. This Doctor obviously didn't like when he killed the first demon so he would try anything to stop him kill another. But he was really curious what will come out of him.

„Well it's second now right? And no far from the other one. Maybe you could, I don't know, interrogate him to find out what's happening. I gather it's not that common that pretty much cut off town has dead bodies with Rit Zien's seal, whatever that is, and is swarming with demons. Right?" the Doctor asked hopefully. Honestly he only wanted to buy some time so he could figure out the way to reach Castiel's senses. He wanted him to stop with unnecessary violence. But so far, he wasn't able to get through to him.

„It is not. You are right."

„I am?" the Doctor asked, surprised that something got through the barrier.

„Yes. But if it will escape, we will have to deal with more demons."

„Well, I'll run fast." the Doctor said confidently and Castiel looked at him as he was an idiot.

„It is not possible to catch a demon outside the vessel."

„Oh, you mean he'll leave the human?" the Doctor asked with new hope. If there was indeed another being living in that man and Castiel could scare him out, then problem solved, right?

„Are you deliberately being dull? As I already said, it will send for reinforcements and then there will be more demons to deal with." Castiel said, as if he was scolding a child.

„You mean you'll kill them?" the Doctor asked in horror.

„I will probably have to, yes."

„Then we have to temporarily lock him in."

„I am no longer a Seraph. I have no means to.."

„Then it's a good thing I have." the Doctor said and pull that strange object he used before to beep at him from his pocket.

„What is that?"

„Sonic screwdriver. But for the time being.. let's say.. locking thingy." the Doctor said as he winked at him. Then he started to walk towards the demon. Castiel had a feeling that this is gonna be a very strange day.


	4. Team Free Will renewed

_„Then we have to temporarily lock him in."_

_„I am no longer a Seraph. I have no means to.."_

_„Then it's a good thing I have." the Doctor said and pull that strange object he used before to beep at him from his pocket._

_„What is that?"_

_„Sonic screwdriver. But for the time being.. let's say.. locking thingy." the Doctor said as he winked at him. Then he started to walk towards the demon. Castiel had a feeling that this is gonna be a very strange day._

* * *

„Hello! Cute chap you got there!" the Doctor said with huge grin. Man with a dog looked at him warily.

„What?" he asked as he was eyeing the incoming Doctor.

„Your dog." the Doctor said, still smiling. His hands with sonic screwdriver were behinds his back and he was slowly coming closer.

„Oh, right, thank you." man said, putting on friendly-neigborhood smile.

„I wanna show you something." the Doctor said and put his hand with screwdriver up.

„What is that?"

„Many, many things.. but right now, locking thingy. If I'm correct and I always am, this..", the Doctor said and beeped at him, „should lock every being inside this body."

Man raised his eyebrows as if the Doctor was insane, but his expression changed when he saw Castiel coming to them. When he was just a few feet of them, his eyes went black and on his face appeared an evil grin.

„Rit Zien's power will be ours!" man said, turned his head to the sky and then there was black smoke coming from his mouth. Man's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Castiel turned to the Doctor with disappointment in his eyes.

„What was that?!" was the only thing the Doctor managed to say. He travels time and space, he encountered countless aliens, but he never saw anything like this.

„That was an escaping demon." Castiel said matter-of-factly. „Thanks to you. Didn't you say you have a 'locking thingy'?"

„I do!" the Doctor said, forgetting his shock. He had to protect his screwdriver's honour!

„Wasn't it supposed to.. lock then?"

„It does lock! I don't know wh.."

„You are bad with names." Castiel interrupted.

„What?" the Doctor asked, rather confused.

„Screwdrivers are not tools designed to locking. Yet you named your 'locking thingy' screwdriver."

„Well it's not just locking thingy!"

„Perhaps you should rename it. 'Not-locking thingy' seems to be more appropriate."

„Ah, angels are making jokes now." the Doctor said and was surprised when he saw Castiel smile.

„I was temporarily human, not so long ago. Now, as you are no longer in shock.."

„I wasn't in shock!" the Doctor said, trying to defend himself. He wasn't in shock, the Doctor can't be in shock, just no, no, no.

„Right. As I was saying, there will be more demons coming." Castiel said and saw that the Doctor looked at the dead vessel. „He's dead. There is no heart beat."

„How do you know that? You didn't even come close to him." the Doctor said and checked the man's pulse. And true enough – there was none and man himself was stone cold.

„I'm an angel. I know." Castiel said and the Doctor sighed at that answer. He's gonna have to resolve this demon/angel issue later. True or not, aliens or non-existing supernatural beings, something is happening here, something that endangers innocent humans and that will always come first.

„So what now?"

„Now I will call Dean."

„W-w-wait just a minute."

„What?"

„Don't call him. Not just yet."

„There will be demons coming. He might be in danger, Doctor. I don't have my wings to quickly retrieve him."

Doctor just ignored the „wing" part and said: „Well, these 'demons' can disguise themself so they're not distinguishable from humans. You said you can recognize them. Can Dean too?"

„No."

„So that sheriff he's meeting, he could be demon too and Dean wouldn't know about it."

„Yes, it is possible. That is why I must warn him."

„I have another idea. We can 'retrieve him', as you said, with TARDIS. I could be there five minutes ago."

„That doesn't make sense."

„Of course it does. It's a time machine. And it travels through space too."

„That box?"

„Yes!"

Castiel looked at the blue box. At first he found hard to believe that wooden box could travel through time, but then he felt vibrating Grace-like essence inside and he thought – _Why not?_

„Okay." Castiel said simply and the Doctor's face widened with smile.

„I knew you'd be more open than others!" the Doctor said and pulled a key from his pocket.

„Is this used to locking?" Castiel asked.

„Yes.." the Doctor answered, not sure where Castiel was going.

„Another screwdriver then. Does this one work?"

„What? Yes! I mean no, it's not a screwdriver, it's a key, but yes, it does work!"

„I see. It's an ordinary key."

„No! Well yes, but it can open TARDIS, so not so ordinary." the Doctor said, unlocked the door, both of them came in and the Doctor closed the door.

„So you have troubles only with devices that are not primitive and that are not operable by any fool."

„What! A little bit cheeky, aren't you? You know, I can operate TARDIS and she's far from primitive." the Doctor said and went to the consol.

„You leave the brakes on." Castiel said and when the Doctor turned around to look at him, he saw that he has closed eyes and sort of.. peaceful expression, like during meditation.

„That.. you traitor!" the Doctor said and pointed warningly towards the consol. „It's more charming that way. So to the sheriff's office?"

„Yes." Castiel said and remained completely calm. When they came in, Castiel just looked around and never acknowledged that there is much bigger space stuffed in the little box. Doctor didn't like that.

„You're not gonna say anything?" the Doctor asked as he was pressing various things that could function as buttons and levers.

„About what?" Castiel said with perplexed expression.

„About this!" the Doctor waved his arms around.

„No. Should I say something?"

„You know, 'it's bigger on the inside' and be all surprised how is that even possible."

„In Heaven every soul has its own personal paradise. Millions and millions different paradises in one realm. Why should I be surprised that I am currently in another dimension?"

„And now you're just ruining it. Well then, allons-y!" the Doctor said and pulled another lever.

* * *

„Okay, and when was this?" Dean asked when he heard strange sound. He looked out the window

and saw Castiel with non-human, who called himself the Doctor, coming from the blue box.

„Hold that thought." he said and walked out of the building.

„Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean asked and then he looked at the blue wooden box. „And how did you get this thing here?"

„That is the box with Grace-like essence I talked about. It travels through time and space."

„That's the angel box?"

„Yes."

„It is no angel box." the Doctor said. He really didn't like the names they were giving to his babies.

„Was I talking to you? No? Then shut your mouth." Dean barked at the Doctor and looked at the box again. „For an angel box, it looks crappy."

„Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed. Now they were insulting her.

„Why are you here, Cas?" Dean asked.

„I met another demon."

„Of course you did."

„It escaped."

„Great. So we're gonna have a party."

„It's his fault." Castiel said pointing at the Doctor.

„Will you stop blaiming me!"

„How so, Cas? Did he warn him?" Dean asked and gave the Doctor dangerous look.

„No. He said he has a 'locking thingy' that will keep the demon inside."

„And you believed him?"

„He used it before to determine that I am using this body as a vessel. I assumed that device like that can be used to binding demon to the vessel."

„Well, it should!" the Doctor tried to defend himself and his screwdriver.

„Didn't he do it on purpose?" Dean asked, still suspicious of the Doctor.

„No, I think he's just not very familiar with the device. Even his transportation.. 'angel box' as you say.."

„TARDIS!" the Doctor said, but when he saw the look that Dean gave him, he raised his hands in surrender.

„As I was saying, he operates his transportation with breakes on. And I can see to his mind, his soul is pure. So we should just say 'not-locking thingy' until he learns to control it."

„So he's just an idiot."

„Yes.", „Oi!" Castiel and the Doctor said at the same time.

„So how long do we have?" Dean asked.

„Hard to tell. They are not focused on us, they will probably just send more demons to the monitoring sites, but if they'll feel we are threat to their goals, they can come after us."

„So fifty-fifty. I kinda like those chances. Can I have ten more minutes inside?" Dean asked pointing at the building behind him.

„Yes. There are no demons inside."

„Well, see ya in ten."

Half an hour later, all three were sitting in a motel where Dean was staying. Doctor looked around. There was salt and strange pentagram-like drawing in front of the doors and under the window.

„Can I ask you something?" the Doctor asked Dean.

„What?"

„This is the same room where you've been since you arrived to this town?"

„Yeah."

„If the 'demons', as you two call them, will come after us, why are we still here?"

„That's just fifty-fifty chance. Just to be safe, I secured the room, so they can't come in. But I don't think they'll come. If they were watching us, they knew I went to see the sheriff and yet not one black-eyed bitch played with me. I was there another fifteen minutes chatting with the sheriff after you let that demon escape and still nothing happened. So they've gotta have a bigger fish to fry. Which is creepy. Since when demons don't have time to play with Winchester?"

„Dean is right. Demons seem to be concentrating in particular part of the town."

„Yeah, we're safe. So, Cas, you wanted to tell me something?"

„Yes. 'The Healer' is not just a symbol. It was used in an ancient summoning ritual in which they attempted to bind one of the Rit Zien."

„Attempted?"

„It drained their souls."

„Souls? You're saying that humans were trying to bind pink-smiting feather-ass dick?"

„Yes. That's why it couldn't work."

„What about him?" Dean asked pointing at the Doctor. The Healer and 'the Doctor' were still resonating in his brain. It's just too similar.

„I don't know. It could be just a coincidence. I don't believe he would attempt such a thing."

„Just when it was just a coincidence.." Dean trailed off, lost in thought.

„Excuse me, but why would anyone wanted to bind this.. 'Rit Zien'?" the Doctor asked, still lost in recent events. He still didn't know what was going on and he didn't like that.

„It is class of angels. Like every angel, the Rit Zien have many powers including healing, but unlike any other angel, they can feel the pain on very long distances and they have unique way of smiting, in which is death virtually instantaneous and painless." Castiel said.

„O-kay.. so if I just ignore all that angel nonsense, they want efficient killer who would heal them when necessary."

„Yes. But that can be never done. Not by humans, not by demons, not by anyone. Not anymore."

„Wait, Cas. What do you mean?" Dean asked.

„Heaven is closed off, Dean. No angel has wings anymore. That ritual was created when most of the angels were in Heaven. It doesn't count with fallen angels cut off from Heaven without ability to 'zap', as you would say. No matter what power source you use, no matter how many souls, how pure or corrupted, it will be always drained and the ritual unsucessful."

„Awesome. So bunch of demons or humans or whomever found out about this stupid ritual and thought 'That should be fun, let's try it!' and now they're trying to find someone with enough juice to pull this off, which is impossible, so there'll be more and more demons and more and more bodies."

„Yes."

„But on the other side here we are, couple of dumbasses and an idiot with angel box and not-locking thingy. Team Free Will 2.0. What could possibly go wrong?" Dean said and took large gulp of whiskey.


End file.
